Love Is Brightest In The Dark
by DrawACircleThatsTheEarthImNola
Summary: Based after the events after Pond Life 4. Amy/Rory. Will the two ever make up? Will Rory and Amy be able to over come their problems?


**Because of the fourth Pond Life.**

**And it just broke my heart.**

* * *

Amy waited for her Doctor to come knock on her door again, and once he did, she ran to the door. Flinging it open, Amy hugged The Doctor tightly, sobbing into his shoulder.

The Doctor didn't know what was going on, but he held her tightly, rubbing her head.

"Doctor...I messed everything up." She mumbled, looking up at him.

The Doctor's face was over come with hurt. The Ponds were always all right. Everything was going to be fine. They love each other.

The Doctor quickly sat Amy down in her house, and placed his hand on her shoulders. "Pond. Amelia. Amy. What happened?"

It hurt Amy to recall the memory.

**...**

"Amy, I done with it!" Rory yelled at her, grabbing his jacket.

"Done with what? Rory!" She yelled, stopping as she saw him with his jacket. "Rory...Rory where are you going?"

"I'm done with this! I can't take it. Amy, I don't know who you love. Me or the Doctor. I don't know anymore. And I don't think it's me!"

"Rory! What are you-" Amy was cut off by Rory walking out the door. "Rory wait!" She screamed at him.

"No!"He said quickly, picking up his pace.

"Wait!" Amy screeched. But Rory began to run. And soon he was gone.

"Rory..." She cried, her hand covered her mouth and a single tear fell.

**...**

The Doctor started at Amy. "No no no no no! The Ponds love each other! The Ponds will always, always love each other!" He ran his hand through his hair. "Amelia, trust me. Trust me right now. I am being comepetely truthful right now, okay?"

Amy nodded slowly with a small sniff as she wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"Rory loves you. And always will. You love Rory. And always will."

"Doctor, I know. I know we love each other!" She cried. "But I don't know how to fix it!"

"Go talk to him. Now. He waited two thousand years for you. And I know he'd wait two thousand more for you."

"You really think so?"

"Amelia Pond. I know so. Now go." The Doctor gave her a smile and pushed her out the door.

**...**

****Rory had his hands in his head. He was crying. He loved Amy. He didn't want to lose her. She was all he had. The first person to love him. The only person that could. Amy Amy Amy. That was all that was on his mind. That was the only person he wanted to see. The only person he needed.

"Rory..." Amy called out to the crying man.

Rory spun around. Amy. Amy. It was Amy. "Amy..." He said quietly as she walked up to him.

"Can I sit?"

"What? Oh, sure..."

Neither said anything for a while.

Amy broke the silence.

"Rory, listen to me. I don't love the Doctor. I love you. You are the only one for me. And I can't stand to lose you." All Amy wanted was Rory. Only him. The man who loved her.

"Amy, I love you." Rory replied softly, looking her in the eyes.

"But Rory, you are amazing. Funny, handsome and just perfect. You could do so much better than me."

"Amy Pond. I love you. The only thing I want is for you to be happy. All I want is for you to smile. I could never do better than you because you are the best. You are the most beautiful, smart, funny, exciting girl I have ever met. And you even have the will to love me."

The two stared into each other's eyes before embracing in a passionate, loving kiss. It went on for several moments. When the broke apart Rory pulled Amy close.

"Amy, I love you. I love you so much."

"Rory, never leave again. I love you. Never ever leave me."

"I won't ever doubt your love for me again."

"I promise I'll say I love you more."

"I forgive you for eating my sausage."

"I forgive you for being mad about that."

"I love you so much Amy."

"I don't think it's possible for someone to love another as much as I love you Rory."

The two continued with there words intill it was just the two saying I love you back and forth.

**...**

_****The Ponds always fight. But it always works out. The power of there love is the strongest I have ever seen. After all. They did wait two thousand year. And I know neither of the would change that fact. Or the fact that they love each other. Nothing could break them apart. Not even death_.

The Doctor smiled and skipped into the TARDIS. Another happy ending.

The Ponds always work it out.

* * *

Well, I hoped you enjoyed this! I like to think Rory and Amy worked it out.

I enjoyed writing this, reviews are loved if you wish to leave one.

Have a nice day.


End file.
